


De profundis clamavi

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femdom, Horror, PWP, Rating: NC17, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: сильна, как смерть, любовь.
Relationships: Tabitha/Miria (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	De profundis clamavi

Те, кто сдерживался долго, неистовы.

Всего слишком мало: теплой кожи, такой мягкой, будто ее не дубили зной и мороз, жестких волос, пахнущих пылью дорог, — и рук, губ и грудей, бедер и длинных ног, белых, как две струи молока.

Мало смотреть — глазами и сердцем — и прикасаться: ладонями, языком, всем телом.

— Мирия, — как будто шепот, вздох и рык одновременно. Мирия — как вселенная в теле женщины.

Табита проводит кончиками пальцев от ключиц до живота, вдоль шва с двух сторон, и на коже Мирии остаются темные следы — черная, влажная грязь. После поцелуя губы Мирии измазаны землей, как помадой. Так неловко: Табита всю ее испачкала.

Это бывает, когда ты не умерла. Когда с тягучим ударом рабонского колокола твоя сила, тщательно подавляемая в прежней жизни, шевельнулась в израненном теле и пошла разматываться, как брошенный на пол клубок. И ты поднялась — прочь из могилы, стряхивая комья земли, на тихий зов знакомого запаха.

— Нет, — выхаркивает Мирия с розовой пеной. — Это не ты.

Табита улыбается: что ты, любовь моя.

Ее вечно собранные волосы расплелись сами собой. Они опутывают Мирию, гладят, щекочут, пока Табита, склонившись, обнюхивает ее от шеи до паха. Мирия пахнет, как затхлая кровь, прогорклая простокваша, железо и соль. Этот аромат — великолепный пир: его можно слизывать, можно есть. Смаковать, катая, словно глоток подогретого вина. Он сильнее всего между бедер, где сочащаяся щель как вход в иной мир, тайный, темный и страшный — и до нынешнего дня будто отделенный непрозрачной белесой пеленой.

Табита склоняется, чувствуя, как неестественно изламывается спина, и погружается в эту тайну: губы, язык, нос и все клыки, какие теперь есть во рту.

Вселенная в теле Мирии кричит тысячей голосов, содрогается и кровоточит. Табита пьет из этого источника, захлебываясь и давясь, — демон, поглощающий солнце. Десяток ее рук обнимает Мирию, прижимая, размазывая по себе. Сотни губ открываются, чтобы сказать, как любили и любят ее: тогда, сейчас, всегда.

Как мало Табите того, чтобы быть рядом, когда можно быть одним. И никто не сможет это остановить.

Ведь те, кто сдерживался до самой смерти, неукротимы.


End file.
